


November 11th

by FanFicAddict7



Series: Some Things Hurt Longer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: The same day 4 years in a row in Sirius and Remus’s relationship





	November 11th

November 11, 1977  
Everyone kind of assumed Sirius was a bit of a playboy, but James new better. It didn’t matter that most of the girls, and some of the boys looked at Sirius, that dreamy expression on their faces. Not to Sirius, anyway, though it did annoy Peter to no end. No, Sirius only had eyes for one person. Remus John Lupin. And James had a plan to get them together so Sirius would stop pining.  
“So, will you help me, Pete. His dreamy looks and spaciness are getting to be too much.”  
“Really? You’re much worse about Lily.” Peter was sick of all his friends being love sick. He didn’t see the appeal.  
“Am not,” retorted James, sounding quite indignant.  
“Whatever you say. I’m in, anyway.” Peter let out a sigh of resignation as he helped James prepare the evening’s festivities.  
“Alright, Sirius, your turn. Spin the bottle. See who you get 7 minutes in heaven with.” Sirius obliged, not realizing the bottle was enchanted. As James and Peter had planned, it landed on Remus.  
“Um, maybe he should spin again,” Remus muttered. Sirius’ face reflected the hurt that was blossoming in his chest before quickly gaining composure.  
“No can do, mate,” James responded. “McKinnon and Evans had to go through with it. It would just make us look misogynistic if you got to skip on kissing a guy.”  
“Wow, big words, Potter,” shot Lily, earning her a wet raspberry from him.  
“Fine.” Sirius tried not to let his face show his excitement at Remus’ words and followed him into the Gryffindor broom closet. That night Sirius got his first kiss, and they spent more than 7 minutes in that closet.  
November 11, 1978  
“Happy anniversary, Moony,” Sirius whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. They were alone in the dorm, James and Peter having decided the couple needed some privacy.  
“Thank you, Padds. Happy anniversary, yourself. Any plans? You said you wanted to surprise me.” Sirius’ face was cracked in half by a huge grin as he lifted a camouflage spell which revealed an elaborate picnic, set up for just the two of them in the middle of the dorm.  
The boys sat, laughing, eating, talking in that spot all day. It was truly a day they would cherish during the dark times they both knew were ahead.  
When James and Peter arrived, they had found Sirius and Remus cuddled together on a pile of pillows and decided to leave them as they were. They were so content looking, together like that.  
It had been a good anniversary for them.  
November 11, 1979  
It had been a long week for Sirius. Sure, he kept busy helping James on missions, but Remus has been gone for nearly a month and had been due to return a week ago.  
Sirius was awake and pacing the living room of the flat he shared with Remus into the early hours of the morning. His worries were interrupted but a loud pop.  
“Remus!” Sirius ran across the room, throwing himself into his boyfriend’s arms.  
“You aren’t dead!”  
Remus chuckled dryly.  
“Not quite. Sorry I’m late. This mission took longer than Dumbledore originally anticipated. But I’m home now. How have you be-,” his words were cut off by Sirius’ mouth on his own. Remus happily returned the kiss.  
Soon the passion increased and the kiss got steamier. Sirius was leading Remus to their room, stripping them both on the way.  
“Missed you. Need you,” Sirius managed to get out between rough kisses. When they reached the bedroom, a naked Sirius threw and equally naked Remus onto the bed, face up, and straddled him. He began marking his way down Remus’s chest, earning explicit moans for his efforts. By the time Sirius reaches his goal, both he and Remus were achingly hard.  
Remus gasped as Sirius flicked his tongue on Remus’ pink tip. He brought his hips up off the bed, encouraging his lover to continue. Sirius wasted no time taking all of Remus into his mouth.  
Soon, Sirius had his tongue pressing its way up and down the sensitive strip of softness on the underside of Remus’ penis. He lowered his head, sucking his way slowly back up. After several, not very quiet, minutes, Sirius’ neglected want was aching to much to hold on anymore and he turned his lover over, prepping him for the what he was about to receive.  
As he entered Remus slowly, as he pinned his hands above his head. Remus’ moans made every pleasurable feeling 10 times more enjoyable. Soon, Sirius bottomed out, pausing to allow Remus to adjust.  
Once Remus began to squirm with need and lust and desperation, Sirius pulled almost all the way before thrusting back into Remus, hard enough to drive him into the bed, granting him the friction he needed on his own cock. As Sirius reangled himself and thrust back in, with even more force, hitting Remus’ prostate. The friction of his cock against the bed combined with the force of Sirius against his prostate caused Remus to cry out louder than he normally would have. He had lost all control at this point and only moaned louder and louder as Sirius ramm d into him again and again, physically showing his need for his boyfriend. As Sirius picked up the pace, Remus was incoherent. He was screaming by the time he came, white heat sprayed onto his belly as waves of pleasure and muscle contractions rocked him. The sensation of Remus tightening around his hungry cock, along with his name being screamed from Remus’ swollen lips was enough for Sirius, and he felt the waves of his own orgasm, as he released himself to the condom. Once the orgasm had passed, Sirius fell on Remus, both unable to move for several moments. Once he could reach his wand, Sirius lay himself next to the most beautiful man he knew, vanishing the spent condom. Soon, they both fell asleep, content in each other’s arms.  
November 11, 1980  
This would be the day Sirius stopped caring if he lived or died. He woke up to a cold bed. Realizing Remus wasn’t there, he bolted up in his bed, now wide awake. He picked a piece of parchment off the pillow beside his and read the note written in all too familiar handwriting:  
“Sirius, I’m sorry. Know I’ll always love you, but it’s become too dangerous to be around you and the worst thing that could happen is if you were killed because of me. Please don’t look for me, you won’t find me. I’m truly sorry. Please stay safe.”  
The paper fell to the ground, but not faster than the tears that streamed down Sirius’ face. The rest became history, as he wouldn’t see the only person he ever fell in love with for another 15 years.


End file.
